


Take Me Home, Make Me Come

by DandyVela, sapphwriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Farmhand!Adora, For Jess, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV Adora, POV Catra, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Take me Home is a banger....read pls, Vela and I love to break Jess, fanfic of a fanfic, homesteader!catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyVela/pseuds/DandyVela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter
Summary: Based on the wonderful ficTake Me Homeby Jess (@FeistyPants).
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Take Me Home, Make Me Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904532) by [feistypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants). 



> Jess, sweet, beautiful, wonderful Jess. Vela and I worked together on this lil one-shot as a gift to you. We love you so goddamn much, and we hope that it breaks you!

**Adora**

Adora adjusted the rear-view mirror, sneaking a peek behind to the porch. Catra was still standing there, leaning onto the wooden rail, and Adora's eyes were glued to that shaky, shrinking figure as she was driving the truck down the bumpy road.

When the road curled, hiding the property behind curtains of green, and with that, Catra too, Adora realized she was gripping the wheel a little too hard.

She wiggled her fingers, watching her white knuckles flush again with blood. She forced her eyes back to the road - the road she knew better than her own palm, and breathed out slowly.

So, she did it. She actually did it. She took a chance and went to see Catra after seven years of radio silence, expecting to have her eyes clawed out but getting a lukewarm _maybe_ instead.

Still better than she could have ever imagined.

Catra also looked better than she could have ever imagined. Last time Adora saw her, she was a girl - Adora's pretty girl, with wild curls and wild eyes, sharpness in her voice and teeth and the tips of her claws, keeping her softness only for Adora to see.

The woman she said goodbye on the porch was somebody new. She had this different kind of aura Adora couldn't really wrap her head around; like she only kept her tongue sharp and her calmness wasn't just a reward to earn but part of the professional, mature front she presented the world.

Like Adora wasn't special anymore.

Her fingers were tapping on the wheel now, her jaw aching as she cocked it into a grimace.

Something started to warm up inside her as she got closer to the main road.

Adora rubbed her thighs together, fidgeting uncomfortably. Her foot slipped off the pedal; the truck jerked, the engine stopped with a rumbling cough.

Adora didn't start it again. She slammed her forehead into the wheel instead, a miserable whimper escaping from her throat.

She was such an idiot. After all these years, after all her own meaningless hookups, did she seriously have any hopes that Catra had kept that special place in her heart for her?

 _Obviously_ not. So why did she feel like this?

Adora straightens. Threads of her hair stuck to her cheek and lips, fluttered by every breath she took.

Mind swept blank by the image of Catra's smirk and cockily arched brow, Adora's shaking hand found a place under her open flannel, fingers grazing across her chest.

Shit. Was she actually gonna-

Adora slid her hand lower, fingers first, nails crumpling her shirt. The warmth between her legs was a flaming blaze now, her heartbeat pulsing rapidly in the core of that fire.

Adora swallowed against the lump in her throat.

Okay, yeah, this was happening.

And it was happening _now_.

Catra's immediate effect on her latched to her skin like a scent she couldn't rub off. It was in the goosebumps and the shakes, the waves of her heaving chest as Catra's image became more clear and cutting.

A part of Adora that still had the mental capacity to think about what she was doing, fumbled with her seat lever so she sunk lower until she was laying down, disappearing from the windows. Maybe her truck was parked by a service road people only took to get to Catra's property, so there was little to no chance to get caught, but still. Better safe than sorry.

Adora pulled her shirt up, taking its hem between her teeth, and unbuttoned her jeans. She didn't pull the zipper down all the way before her hand burrowed under her briefs.

Adora groaned.

She always knew Catra was hot, but all she wanted from her now is a chance for a professional and mutually beneficial relationship. Adora didn't _need_ her body to betray her like that, soaking through her underwear after seeing her ex for five minutes.

Fingers stroking up and down, Adora was still unsure how she wanted to do this. She could make it quick and easy, but would that chase Catra's thought away? Would a quick release be enough to move on, to actually move on, whether or not Catra was going to give her the job? And what if she did get the job but Catra's eyes were still lingering in her mind because she didn't do her absolute best to get over her--

The rhythm of Adora's fingers faded. She needed to make this right. It had to be perfect, and satisfying enough to last for a good amount of time.

Adora closed her eyes, trying again.

_She found herself back at the farm._

_Catra was still there, walking in circles on the porch, feeling just as aroused as Adora was. She stared at Adora's truck closing in, Adora hopping out and slamming the driver's door instead of driving away, rushing up the stairs, grabbing Catra's wrists, and pinning her to the wall by the front door._

_Catra was surprised, yeah, but relieved, too, capturing Adora's lips in a breathless kiss of teeth and tongues, rocking her hips close, rough, hot, so needy_ -

Adora found a new rhythm with her fingers, imagining her hands are smaller, slimmer, the pads of them so much softer.

_"Fuck, I missed you," Catra croaked into Adora's mouth, clever fingers circling under Adora's briefs, then slipping lower. "I never should have broken up with you, you feel so fucking good-"_

_Catra growled and swirled them around, a palm pressed to the narrow space between Adora's breasts to keep her in place._

_"Hold still for me, okay?" Catra whispered, kissing Adora again. It was slower this time but just as deep, Adora melting on Catra's tongue._

_Catra's hand wandered to Adora's breast, squeezing, thumb grazing, her tail wrapped around both of Adora's wrists behind her back like a handcuff -_

Adora whimpered, her nose whistling as her mouth was still full of her shirt. A hand on her breast, another under her briefs, mind wrapped with the image of Catra fucking her, she feels her orgasm bubbling up with aching, twisting stabs and desperate whimpers.

Without the radio on, the slicky sounds of her flesh sounded louder than her heartbeat drumming in her ears.

_Purring bloomed from Catra's chest at the lewd sounds of Adora's wetness, the heel of her palm grazing Adora's clit before she drew her fingers up again._

_Catra opened her palm, pinching Adora between her fingers. She stayed still then, her lips latched to Adora's neck, sucking on her skin hard enough to leave a mark._

_"Fuck my hand," Catra gasped, sinking her teeth into Adora's throat. "Fuck it like you want to make me come."_

Adora threw her head back to the headrest, hips bucking up. She thrust up once, twice, settling for violent rolls, hitting the heel of her palm over and over again -

_Catra's tail tugged on Adora's hands, pulling her closer._

_Suddenly, she wore nothing from the waist down, kneeling between Adora's spread legs in the truck, thrusting herself between Adora’s thighs with the loudest moan, rocking and panting, claws ripping Adora's shirt to expose her chest. Catra cringed to her shoulders tight, nails sinking into Adora’s skin, drawing blood._

_"Adora," Catra sobbed, fucking her faster, harder. She leaned down and nestled into the crook of Adora's neck, her soft body heating up with friction. "Fuck, Adora, I'm -_ ah _\- Baby, I'm gonna-"_

Adora came undone with a high little cry, her vision blurring.

Her eyes popped open, wide and awake, half expecting Catra to actually be there.

She wasn't. It was just Adora - Adora's lungs whistling, Adora's shirt soaked with saliva and her briefs and hand with cum, Adora's body trembling with the aftershocks she was too confused to ride out.

She stayed there for a while, half-naked and completely ruined, staring at the rustling leaves behind the sunroof, and listened to her breathing calm down.

She swallowed, her throat dry and aching.

Adora sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Well.

Maybe that was- Maybe that was gonna be enough.

Or maybe, that was the second bad idea she managed to come up with that day.

* * *

**Catra**

It wasn’t fair.

Adora’s arms - her hands - all weren’t fair. The fact that Catra had to watch her work after not getting laid for months? Also not fair. She wasn’t even on her heat, but being around Adora again - smelling her, hearing her, feeling her warmth...it was all becoming too much.

She’d cleaned up after lunch and told Adora that she needed time to herself for paperwork. And, you know what, she had really _tried_ to do paperwork. She had taxes she needed to do, but her desk faced the window. How was she supposed to itemize her deductions when she had Adora in her field of vision, lifting all of the boxes for the farmers market tomorrow? She could feel herself getting wetter every time she saw Adora’s arms flex, lifting something that should have taken at least two people.

She gave up the pretense of doing her taxes in favor of _staring_. Even if she was visible in the window, Adora was singularly focused when she started working, pausing only to drink water occasionally.

It had been at least thirty minutes of indulgent looking when she saw Adora huff a sigh, stretching her arms over her head... _take her shirt off..._

Catra was sure that Adora was trying to kill her. She had to _know_ what she was doing, what she looked like, how much Catra wanted her. Catra _knew_ what Adora’s fingers felt like when they were knuckles-deep inside her. She knew how full she’d be if Adora would walk upstairs and take care of this problem.

It didn’t make it easier that Catra had collected these little details about Adora, etched into her brain, doomed to stay as much as she wished to forget.

She remembered the gasp Adora made when Catra would draw circles with her tongue over her breasts. She knew what it felt like to make her come around her fingers, calling Adora a “good girl” and seeing her hips seek friction at the praise. Catra knew that Adora liked to be _bit_ . She knew all of her spots - behind her ear, on her neck, on the inside of her thighs. Little teeth marks from her fangs would dot her skin, and Catra would lick over them after biting, to draw it out before she finally fucked her. The little whimpers of _please, fuck, yes,_ she’d get when she’d finally, _finally_ touch Adora’s clit. Catra remembered Adora’s face when she came, the broken sound that would leave those pretty lips as she shook around Catra’s hand.

Fuck, she wanted to bite her neck right now. _Mark her._

Catra shoved her hand down her pants, finding her underwear thoroughly soaked. She looked out to check for Adora’s location and found her diligently double-checking boxes. The sick part of Catra’s brain almost wanted Adora to see her doing this. Catra wanted to see the look on her face when she realized what Catra was doing. She wanted to know that Adora remembers what Catra looks like when she comes, too.

She closed her eyes and just -

_Adora was on her knees, eating her out - tongue mapping her, dipping in once and curling forward. She hadn’t even showered before she entered her office. Adora was still sweaty and slick from work, finding Catra with her hand down in her pants. She immediately dropped to her knees and took over._

_“Fuck, I missed you,” Adora moaned, grabbing her and pulling her forward, towards the edge of the seat. “I missed how pretty you look like this.”_

_Catra pulled out that stupid goddamn ponytail, run her hands through her hair and tug just to see the shine on her face before letting her continue._ _Watch her eyes glaze over, willing to please._

“You-you’re so good, Adora,” Catra said out loud, blurring the lines between what was real and what she desperately wanted. She dug her nails into her wooden desk, trying to ground herself.

It didn’t work. She could practically hear Adora’s moan, muffled by Catra’s cunt. _Fuck._ Her strokes became faster on her clit.

_Adora flicked her tongue against her, finally pushing one, two, three fingers inside of her, easily, groaning when she found how wet Catra was. Catra rolled her hips, fucking her face in earnest._

Catra’s fingers were working in time with Adora’s, hard and slow, bringing her closer and closer to her peak. She was so close, but she needed -

“P-please,” she whimpered, eyes shut, fucking herself hard and fast with her fingers.

_Adora picked her up - like she weighed nothing - bringing her over to the wall and holding her there, legs over her shoulders -_

Catra had the presence of mind to clamp her hand over her mouth as she came, crying out, tensing around her own fingers. She could still _feel_ Adora’s hands on her, thick, calloused fingers working her through it. She could almost feel Adora kiss her ear like she used to, after, when she wanted to tell her that she loved Catra without using words.

She didn’t know how long her peak lasted when she came to. She carefully, slowly looked up and saw Adora feeding the new barn cats, grateful that her human hearing hadn’t picked up Catra’s moaning through the upstairs window. She looked down and realized that she’d made the absolutely awful mess of the desk in front of her, paperwork ripped to shreds, deep marks in the wood from her claws.

This would be enough, right? Enough to take the edge off, be professional. Right.

She ignored the little voice in her head that said _for now._

**Author's Note:**

> Both of us can be found on AO3 and Twitter at @DandyVela and @Sapphwriter!


End file.
